Bates Motel: Gone But Not Forgotten
"Gone But Not Forgotten" is the first episode of season two of the suspense thriller series Bates Motel and the eleventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tucker Gates and written by Carlton Cuse and Kerry Ehrin. It first aired on A&E on Monday, March 3rd, 2014. Synopsis Norma and Norman Bates learn about the tragic murder of Miss Watts. Norma is concerned since Norman was the last person to see her alive. The teacher's death strikes Norman particularly hard and he becomes obsessed with visiting her grave site. Meanwhile, Bradley Martin likewise suffers from a tremendous shock after learning about her late father's infidelity. She tries to take her own life by jumping off a bridge, but survives and is remanded to the care of a mental health facility. Dylan Massett continues to try to mend broken fences with his mother by offering to pay rent for the time that he has been staying at the Bates Motel. Norma takes Norman out for driving lessons, but is shocked when she comes upon a construction crew ready to break ground for the new bypass. Refusing to yield, Norma goes to the local City Council's meeting and expresses her concern about the bypass. When the head of the council tells her that her remarks are out of line, she calls him a dick and has an anxiety attack in the middle of the room. Norman visits miss the cemetery again and sees a strange man standing by Miss Watson's grave. He takes a picture of him on his cell phone and goes to Sheriff Romero. Romero listens to Norman's story and then goes to find Norma. Bradley talks to Gil to try to get information from him about the death of her father. Gil doesn't cooperate and implies that he will only help her in exchange for sexual favors. Bradley returns to Gil's home the following night and pretends to seduce him. While Gil is feeling vulnerable, Bradley shoots him in the head. She then retreats to the Bates Motel and sneaks into Norman's room and asks for his help. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * Following the premiere broadcast of this episode, a "Bate Motel After Hours" live segment was aired on A&E featuring interviews with the cast and crew. * With this episode, Nestor Carbonell becomes a regular cast member on the series. * This is the sixth episode of Bates Motel directed by Tucker Gates. He last worked on "Midnight". * This is the fifth episode of Bates Motel co-written by Carlton Cuse. He last worked on "Midnight". * This is the sixth episode of Bates Motel co-written by Kerry Ehrin. She last worked on "Midnight". * This is the third appearance of Regina. She appeared last in "A Boy and His Dog". * This is the fourth appearance or Remo. He appeared last in "Underwater". * Miss Watson appears in archival flashback footage from "Midnight" only in this episode. * Miss Watson's first name, Blaire, is revealed for the first time. Blaire Watson is the "B" addressed in Bradley Martin's father's note, indicating that she is the one that he was having an affair with. This is confirmed later in the episode. See also External Links ---- Category:2014 television episodes Category:Aliyah O'Brien Category:Episodes with plot summaries